


Find Us Here

by holyhael



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2813975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyhael/pseuds/holyhael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What a party, huh?” the woman says. She brings a beer bottle to her lips, tips it back, and drinks. Anna realizes she’s staring at her when the woman drops her bottle and looks back at her with thick, raised eyebrows.</p><p>“Sorry,” Anna mutters. She hopes the dim light masks the blush on her cheeks, but since she can see the beer still lingering on the woman’s lips, making them glisten, she doubts it. She clears her throat. “You must be one of Dean’s friends.”</p><p>“He’s like my brother,” she says. “I’m Jo.”</p><p>“Anna.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find Us Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lottielovebuzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lottielovebuzz/gifts).



> loosely follows the prompt: anna is cas' sister and jo is dean's. cas and dean are dating and so one day they end convince their sisters to go out to dinner with them, because they just got engaged and want to celebrate with their family. but when they get there, anna and jo are taken aback by the other with how perfect they are and it ends up in them getting caught making out by dean and cas at the end of dinner
> 
> happy holidays, charlotte! i hope this year has treated you well. here's to next year and all it's promises. cheers.

What Castiel promised to be a small family affair turns out to be an apocalyptic nightmare.

Anna suspects Gabriel was the one to spike Hester’s punchbowl, and now Hester is out for blood. Gabriel invited his girlfriend Kali, who has little patience for anyone, especially Lucifer and his particular brand of humor. The sanest in attendance are also the youngest: Sam and Hannah, who have separated themselves from the rest of the party and are probably talking about Harry Potter.

The men of the hour are nowhere to be seen, unsurprisingly. If Anna really bothered to look, she’d probably find them sucking each other’s face - or worse - in their bedroom. Gross.

With her arms wrapped around her torso, Anna meanders through the chaos. She steps over the spilled mountain of Solo cups - is that blood or punch stained on the carpet? - making for the balcony. She doesn’t bother to hit the light switch before sliding open the glass door and stepping out into the cool outdoors.

Out here, the party’s noise is softened to a bearable muffle. Cars drive by below, serenading her with the sound of tires rolling on the asphalt and honking horns. The cool night air is a relief on her burning face. She takes a deep breath through her nose and exhales through her mouth. The grimy scent of exhaust that fills her lungs clears her head. All of her anxieties and pressures she feels from her family slough off her shoulders.

She doesn’t know how long the peace lasts before the door slides open and a person steps out. Anna suppresses her urge to grimace. She’s not in the mood to mingle, especially with her family, and no doubt will this intruder of her privacy drag her back inside.

“Oh!” the intruder says. The voice is unfamiliar. Anna looks over her shoulder, but she can’t see much beyond her wild mane of red hair, only the pale gold impression the stranger has: yellow hair, neutral colored clothes, pale skin. “Sorry. I just wanted to get away.”

Ah, another introverted soul. Anna can relate. She scoots to her left to give the woman her own space to recover from the party, and the woman pads up softly to lean her weight against the balcony a foot away from Anna. Her profile beneath the moon and lit by street lamps is just as yellow as Anna’s first impression of her. She has hair grown to her breasts that sways gently in the wind. Her makeup is subtle, which makes her large dark eyes all the more attracting.

“What a party, huh?” the woman says. She brings a beer bottle to her lips, tips it back, and drinks. Anna realizes she’s staring at her when the woman drops her bottle and looks back at her with thick, raised eyebrows.

“Sorry,” Anna mutters. She hopes the dim light masks the blush on her cheeks, but since she can see the beer still lingering on the woman’s lips, making them glisten, she doubts it. She clears her throat. “You must be one of Dean’s friends.”

“He’s like my brother,” she says. “I’m Jo.”

“Anna.”

Jo’s lips quirk up, and she licks the remaining trace of beer from them. She holds her hand out, and, after only a moment’s hesitation, Anna shakes it. Jo’s hands are clammy, but so are Anna’s.

“Anna? Nice to meet you,” Jo says. “You the same Anna who rescued the dolphins from Seaworld a couple months back? Anna Milton, ex-investigative journalist?”

If Anna didn’t have any hope of hiding her earlier blush, she definitely doesn’t now. Her cheeks burn with her grin. “The one, the only,” she confirms and laughs.

“How the hell’d you do it?” Jo asks. “I mean, that’s just… incredible!”

“I had my ways,” Anna says, giving Jo a sly look. “Friends in high places. And low ones.”

Jo laughs, astounded. Anna can see the lights in her eyes, can see the wonder.

“What about you?” Anna asks. “Dean and Cas haven’t told me much about you.” Actually, she’s not sure Jo’s name has ever come up in conversation, and she really wonders why, when clearly Jo is amazing.

“Well, there’s not much to tell,” Jo says with a shrug, and Anna’s eyebrows knit together. “I work at a roadhouse with my mom. I go skeet shooting some weekends. Won a contest against a bunch of burly men with tattoos and facial hair, but that’s it, that’s the most interesting I get.”

Anna shakes her head. “No, I don’t believe it. You are a lot more interesting than you think, Jo, I know it.”

Jo raises her eyebrows.

“Okay, I might’ve had my fair share of spiked punch, but that doesn’t make my statement any less valid.”

“And you would know, Mrs Investigative Journalist.”

“Miss,” Anna corrects quickly. She notices Jo’s eyes widen, perhaps get more hopeful.

Anna thinks she’s the one to initiate their kiss, though it really doesn’t matter. What matters is Jo’s warm breath in her mouth, her hand cupping Anna’s neck and holding her in place, her lips sliding between Anna’s. Jo makes a sound in the back of her throat that makes Anna wish they both had less clothes on, and her hands come up to Jo’s shoulders to divest her of her jacket. Jo’s low groan of approval spurs Anna on. The jacket comes off with a fierce pull, exposing Jo’s arms to the brisk autumn air and making her gasp. Anna smooths down the goosebumps that appear on Jo’s skin, and she’s about to move her mouth onto Jo’s shoulder when the sliding glass door opens.

Anna knows the smart thing to do would be to break apart immediately, but the more vocal part of her wants to keep kissing Jo until her lips fall off, this invader of their privacy be damned. But then a voice that she knows well clears its throat, and Jo stumbles back.

Standing in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest is Dean Winchester. Castiel is at his side, head tilted to the side and wearing his signature confused expression.

Dean motions at the scant space between Anna and Jo. “What do you think you’re doing here?”

“Making out, what’s it look like?” Jo says, rolling her eyes.

Castiel tugs at Dean’s sleeve. “Let’s leave them alone.”

Instead of listening to his fiance, Dean steps up to Anna, coming so close she can smell the alcohol on his breath. Or maybe that’s her own.

Dean puts a large hand on her shoulder and looks her in the eye.

“Don’t drink and drive,” he says, much to Anna’s confusion. She was ready for him to tell her not to hurt Jo, or else she’d face his wrath, not that Anna would ever intentionally hurt Jo, and not that Jo would need Dean to come to her defense. “And if you ever get Jo arrested, just know that my brother’s a lawyer, and he will sue you.”

Anna suppresses a laugh. Dean’s kind of ridiculous making threats right now, more like a kitten than a bengal tiger. She presses her lips together and nods for Dean’s benefit. “I hear you, loud and clear,” she says. She catches Jo smiling out of the corner of her eye, and her squashed laughter almost comes bubbling up.

Castiel leads Dean back inside, nodding to Anna and Jo before he closes the door behind them. Alone together again, Anna turns to Jo, who’s smirking mischievously.

“You know, if you arrest me, I won’t have a problem with that, and I’ll make sure Dean doesn’t either.”

“But I-” Anna starts, then cuts herself off when she reads Jo’s expression for what it is. Then, she grins. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Jo laughs, and she’s still laughing when Anna finds her lips.


End file.
